Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Nio/@comment-24758512-20180331034926/@comment-5032898-20180331231449
Well, I do think a flashback will help. No problem. By the way, I recently checked the "I Love You" episode and discovered that there was a detail that nearly all people in Ultimate Despair, with the only exception of Sonia (who was trying to save Kyouko), had attend the meeting held by Junko. I believe it could be an indication that the other UD members (except Sonia who were killed) are still alive when MPS rises to power (as people like Izuru, Nagito, Mahiru Kozumi and so on appeared alive and well as well). To tell the truth, I considered the idea to put some minor members on the list of the Witch Cult's page, or someone that would make appearances in Kiss of Death episode (as I find some new Witch Cult members on the list that are yet to be introduced), and yet I'm afraid that it'll cause a situations with the existence of spoiled information and contradictions. For now, the new Witch Cult characters are still in development, and I guess I'll put their existence in secret for now and I'll let you know when those eps are released. Same thing for Isacriot. Not a problem. :) You welcome. I was just trying to make those two characters more entertaining and more threatening as major villains of the spinoff story, since I felt disappointed for myself when Evil Christine was introduced as a flat psychopath, and thus I started to make more villains that are much more manipulative and cunning, even if they're card-carrying villain. Phyllis Peach, for example, is an absolute monster and a card-carrying villain, but I actually make her a much more composed and cunning crime mastermind, and her current personality is mainly based on Professor Moriarty from the original Sherlock Holmes novels and Shelock Holmes: A Game of Shadows movie. I guess Nio deserve the same as at least she need to pose as a true threat like other major Langdon Orphans are. Dark Arzonia, on the other hand, resembles more on Phyllis (much more hateful and spiteful) in the old script, being a bad tempered, gluttonous, badmouthed and sadistic Big Bad Wannabe, but she's not a mere egotist like Blaze or Pedro. Even someone like her has dark marks on Harvest Saga and serves as a Spanner of the Works for Ichabod and Abbie, as Dark Arzonia is the main cause to drive Selina and many others into villainy via her ability of psychotic breakdown, driving the Order of Flourish against Ichabod almost ripping Team Witness apart. She's mainly based on Carnage, who's a pure psychopath like the Joker, but he certainly makes a dark mark on the story as the most violent symbiote in Marvel Comics ever and a threatening menance to both Spider-Man and Venom. That makes Carnage entertaining for me. As for Esther, I was also angry that Esther became that spiteful and said she's gonna enjoy making Carl suffer after Carl killed her sister under his deranged dark persona, and so I make herself to feel Carl's torments so that her heel realization was natural and she started to discover that Carl was also tormented and deranged. I guess what she suffered in this episode could actually be a punishment for her, and she knew it. Thus, she'll atone as soon as she regained her sanity. Thanks bro! It's my pleasure :)